Killer Jackson
by Demigods from planet olympus
Summary: Percy is sent out on another mission as usual but this time was harder, harder than all then missions he has been on, a killing mission. Not on monsters, but at people. but on the other hand he has his wise girl next to him so what could go wrong? right? Percabeth Rating: T for killing. Just click that button to read the story, i know you want to :D


**So ladies and gentlemen, I have decided to rewrite my story because I didn't have any ideas to continue the way I left it. (I don't plan well…. I'm sorry) So this is the start of my new story! I did not change the main idea but I did change a couple things so feel free to read this even if you read what I wrote before the rework. I hope you all enjoy!**

The small water droplets from the ceiling echoed through the grey halls in my workshop, I pushed my back to one of the walls and slid down trying to obtain my breath. I put my head between my legs and thought back to when I was just a little boy with my mom.

I could still hear the little laugh my mom use to let out when I tried to say a joke, she would always laugh for me, even if I didn't say it right.

My hands rolled up my right sleeve and touched my bleeding arm. I flinched when my hand and my wound interacted. The blood started rolling down my arm to my hand causing my hand to look like a murderer's hand.

Once my breath was steady I slowly got up using my left arm to stop me from falling or slipping and potentially damaging my right arm further. I slowly limped my way to my room where I can clean my cut out and wrap it up, but during I was limping I saw a pair of beautiful bright grey eyes. Even though I was light headed and couldn't think straight I could easily know that I was looking straight at Annabeth.

"Percy.." She slowly walked up to me and gradually increased her pace as she was getting close to me. Then she jumped into my arms and hugged me, I hugged her back and noticed my shirt get wet and sounds of sniffles. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Hi Annabeth, I'm back." I saw a faint smile on her lips.

"I've noticed Percy, I'm glad your back" she touched my left arm making my yelp in pain.

"Sorry percy, did I hurt you? Show me. Let me clean it up."

"Annabeth it's nothing. So how has life been?" I lied. She saw straight through my mask and rolled up my left sleeve revealing a deep cut from the last mission I had.

_My sword clattered and hit the ground leaving me with nothing but my fists against Ethan,_

"_well, well. What have we got here? A defenseless assassin about to be killed by his target. You're such a worthless and weak man Perseus Jackson." He walked up to me as he raised his sword and swung at my head. My legs felt weak and slow but I tried my best and dodged to the right but my left arm got cut deeply and a gush of pain spread through my body. I yelped in pain as I ran to my sword on the ground and picked it up right before Ethan came with another blow at my head but I was fast enough this time to barely deflect it with my sword but my head felt dazed and I felt my head contact with the cold and hard ground. My eyes slowly closed and I knew I was dead._

"_Too weak to stand up and fight? Well, that's a shame. Ill have to end it here. Mind if I use your sword? I think it would be more interesting if an assassin was killed by his own sword."_

_I felt my sword slowly get pulled out of my hand._

"_I'm sorry Annabeth I couldn't keep my promise." I breath out right before I clenched my teeth for the pain. But instead of pain I heard a distant gunshot and a sword clatter to the ground. To be more specific, mine._

Annabeth gasped as she looked at me into the eye.

"Liar." I gave her a sheepish grin and she aggressively pulled me across the dark and gloomy corridors.

"Percy, this isn't something that you can _just_ leave. If you get hurt even further than it's not only you that gets hurt. People who care for you get hurt also, like me." Annabeth whispered the last part but I was still able to pick it up.

"Sorry Annabeth. I'll be careful next time."

"But that's what you always say." I fell silent after that; I didn't know what to say to her.

"I'm sorry." That was all I said before and while she took me into her room and wrapped up my wound after cleaning it.

"Percy, Just keep the promise alright?" I pulled her into a tight hug and whispered into her ear.

"I will, and always will if you keep it too."

"I will." And with that I left the room and headed into mine

===== -_- Time slip =====

I just kept staring at the only picture of my mother on my wall. She was smiling widely at the camera while holding a baby in her arms. A man was standing next to her and I assume it was my dad. A loud knock pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Come in, the door isn't locked." I cringed at the sight of my boss when he walked in and I cringe even further when I hear a familiar voice,

"Welcome back Percy Jackson, how was your little journey?"

My boss would treat me badly, but I couldn't do anything back to him. He would threaten me that he would fire me from this job and then I would have no way to make money.

"It was like the normal missions, but a bit harder sir."

made a little laugh. He tossed a few twenty-dollar bills on the floor right next to my feet.

"Does my small Percy want to go and cry on his mother's lap? Oh wait, _its_ dead." burst into laughter and I felt anger boil up, but I controlled it and got on my feet.

" , I'm pretty sure you are not here just to talk to me, what do you have in your mind sir?"

"First of all, well done Percy, and secondly, I have another mission for you and there is no time to waste, follow me."

I walked after my boss through the corridor. Our footsteps echoed through the cold walls as we made our way to our destination. When we reached a door punched in some codes in the panel to the right and the door opened with a small creak. He stepped in and so did I. He went over to his desk and pulled out some files. He tossed me the file and I caught it.

"Well this might be a little harder than usual, but I got a new assassination job for you."

I opened the file to the latest entry in it; it had a long list of information about the mission,

"As you can see there Jackson, your target is a person called Luke Castellan, he is a general in a camp called camp half blood," I saw his name at the top of my file

"He is planning something that would ruin what I've planned for the past decade so this is really important, and because it is really important I will ask Annabeth to go with you on this mission. Camp Half Blood has a real high amount of security which is hard to break, I will be having Conner as well as Travis on the other side of the ear piece I will give you later so you can ask them to hack into systems. You will leave at 7:00 am sharp tomorrow morning because you have a long trip all the way to Camp Half Blood. Maybe be 2 week drive? Something like that. I have inform Annabeth about this so bring Annabeth here." I nodded and left for the door.

===== -_- Time slip =====

After I got out of the shower early in the morning and got dressed and packed for the journey, there was a light knock on my door.

"Percy?" It was from Annabeth.

"Yes Annabeth?"

"Ill be waiting outside"

"Ok, will be there soon." I heard footsteps walk away from the door and I plopped down on my bed, then I heard the same voice from outside the door.

"Please be quick, It's really cold out there."

I opened the curtain above the head of my bed, and I looked down from my window, which was on the 5th floor. Cars drove quickly down the roads and the roofs of houses were covered white. The sky was painted white with snow. The wind suddenly became strong shaking my window and a few snowflakes stuck to my window. It melted instantly making me feel a little empty, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth waiting impatiently outside of the building door.

I quickly gathered up all my items for the journey and hid 2 knifes inside my dark hoodie and ran out of the door to meet Annabeth outside, my footsteps echoed through the dark halls and my head started to think back to the past missions. So many times my heart would almost stop, how many times I came back without completing my mission. And how many times a random gun shot saved my life.

**Thanks for reading! I will be taking any questions and will be answering them next chapter!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! This will have percabeth so ya, look forward to that if you're into that!**

**Please know that..**

**Percy and Annabeth are both assassins.**

**Percy has a new assassination mission.**

**And Annabeth is going with him.**

**Sorry if I haven't made this all clear.**

**Later friends! In and out from Demi :D**


End file.
